warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Hawkwing is in the medicine den, sorting through Echosong's herb stores. It is the morning after the Clan meeting, and he is clearly disgusted by the sticky and rotting leaves. Echosong asks him what's wrong and the young warrior admits that he knows he shouldn't have challenged Leafstar at the meeting. He is also annoyed that he's punished while Darktail is strutting around camp like he owns the place. :He also mentions that Darktail should be doing the gross duties since it was his interpretation of the her vision that led to a foolish quest and Billystorm's death and he shouldn't be with the Clan. Echosong says she thinks StarClan brought Darktail to them for a reason. Darktail strides into the den and Hawkwing demands what he wants and if he wanted to rub in the fact Leafstar took his side. :Darktail apologizes and says he didn't want any cat to suffer: not Billystorm and not him. Darktail tells him of a friend he had since kithood that died during a hard leaf-bare. He thanks Hawkwing for allowing him to stay in SkyClan. He also mentions that he volunteered to Leafstar that he would lead a second quest to look for the spark that remains. Darktail thinks he can convince Leafstar to let Hawkwing come with them, which Hawkwing doesn't believe. Darktail says he owes a debt to Hawkwing, and he will make it up to him. He says he can be part of the group to save SkyClan. :Hawkwing doesn't know how to respond, but says he's not sure if Darktail can convince Leafstar to let him come, and also his temper can cause him to make rash decisions. However, the white tom contradicts his statement and says anger makes a cat stronger. His feelings smooth with Darktail's words, and knows he can prove to be a valuable asset to his Clan, even with his temper. :Sunhigh nearly arrives by the time Hawkwing finishes his tasks in the medicine den. Leaving a sleeping Echosong, he heads for the fresh-kill pile. He overhears Darktail introducing his friend, Rain, to Sharpclaw and Leafstar. He explains he will help on the quest, to Leafstar's agreement. Darktail asks them if Hawkwing could come, to their astonishment. After an argument between her and her deputy, Leafstar allows him to go. Hawkwing and Sharpclaw argue about his recklessness and Duskpaw, but Sharpclaw misses the point and turns away. Hawkwing wonders if Sharpclaw will ever understand him. :Leafstar picks Firefern, Harrybrook, and Sagenose to come with them on the quest. Hawkwing asks how long the quest will take, with Darktail replying as long as needed. Darktail gathers the patrol, promising Leafstar they'll succeed this time. They eat the traveling herbs given to them and set off. Hawkwing notices Pebblepaw nervously staring at him, and wonders if she's concerned for his safety. Pebblepaw could just be worried for the safety of the Clan, but Hawkwing doesn't dwell about Pebblepaw anymore and continues up the cliff. :The group travels past a group of black-and-white animals, which Rain reveals to be cows. It has been two days since the second questing patrol left. Hawkwing wonders when Darktail will stop to let the group hunt. However, the white tom continues padding in the direction of a Twoleg nest. Darktail says the barn was abandoned long ago, which makes Hawkwing instantly suspicious. He said the badger sets were abandoned, which was false. Firefern asks Darktail why they are going to the barn, with the latter tom stating Firestar's kin may have settled there. :Hawkwing begins to get excited as they walk through the bushes. Since it is possibly near the end of the quest, he has lost interest in hunting. Suddenly, a voice calls out Darktail's name, and a mottled brown tom named Toad appears. It is evident that Toad and Darktail are old friends, which Darktail confirms. He explains he, Toad, and Rain hunted together in the past. Toad asks what he's doing other here with the cats he has with him. When Darktail asks him if he saw any large groups of cats, Toad confirms he saw a large group of cats traveling together, making Hawkwing even more excited. :Hawkwing asks if the cats are Firestar's kin, with Toad saying he doesn't know Firestar, but the cats weren't rogues. Darktail urges the patrol to hurry, but Sagenose tells them to wait a moment. The gray tom wonders if the Clan cats could all fit in that barn. Harrybrook adds that Ravenpaw told them the Clans left the forest territories long ago. Darktail seems to not be worried, and states they can still check anyway. Toad says he isn't sure if the Clan cats are sill there. Hawkwing impatiently asks the cats to check out the barn, and they agree. :When they enter, Hawkwing notices a monster, but it is clear it's dead. He thinks Darktail may be right, but the thought is contradicted when he smells strong Twoleg scent. Suddenly, Hawkwing identifies dog scent and yowls a warning. At the same moment, two dogs appear from a corner, with Twolegs holding them back with long tendrils. The Twolegs drop the tendrils much to Hawkwing's horror, and the cats run to the copse of trees. When they reach the trees Hawkwing climbs up, followed by Darktail, the other cats, and Rain. :The dogs run around the trees, much to the amusement to the Twolegs. He hears a shriek, and finds Toad falling off the branch he's on. He falls right in the middle of the two dogs and tries to run, but it is too late. The dogs begin to rip him apart. Darktail tells the patrol they have a chance to escape, and there's nothing they can do to save Toad. Characters Major *Darktail }} Minor *Rain *Leafstar *Sharpclaw *Sagenose *Firefern *Harrybrook *Pebblepaw *Toad }} Mentioned *Duskpaw *Darktail's friend *Cherrytail *Firestar *Ravenpaw }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc